Ironi
by kambing laki
Summary: Nasionalisme dan tiap sila terlupakan begitu saja. [Spesial buat-telat sangat- HARI PANCASILA]/OC!maleIndonesia(double)


"Selamat hari PANCAsila! Hahaha..."

 _Indië_ atau biasa dipanggil Panca ini menutup kedua telinga dari teriakan personifikasi Indonesia disampingnya yang berteriak menggunakan toa tepat ditelinga. Tidak mikir akibat dari tindakannya bisa merusak gendang telinga. Walaupun dia personifikasi yang tidak mungkin mati tapi tetap saja 'kan.

"Put, kira-kira _donk_ kalau teriak!" Panca balas berteriak namun Putra tertawa hanya terkekeh melihat usaha mengerjai partnernya ini sukses. Panca akan memuntahkan segala sumpah serapahnya jika saja pintu tak diketuk seseorang.

Setelah dipersilahkan masuk seseorang muncul dari balik pintu, sadar siapa gerangan tamu dadakan membuat Panca maupun Putra langsung bersikap sopan dan tersenyum menyambut pria paling berpengaruh se-Indonesia.

"Selamat pagi, _boss_." ujar mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Pagi. Ramai seperti biasa ya."

"Ahahaha..."

Panca tak menanggapi, bola mata berputar bosan melihat tingkah Putra.

"Kita akan mengadakan upacara hari Pancasila, kalian juga turun ya."

"Baik."

Beliau keluar dari ruangan kedua personifikasi tersebut. Kemudian suara teriakan berbahasa kebun binatang membahana di ruangan gara-gara Putra kembali mengerjai.

Memang ini hari spesial bagi keduanya tapi kenapa harus dia yang jadi korban?

.

.

.

 **Hetalia – Axis Power** © _Hidekaz Himaruya_

 **Warning:** OOC, OC, labil, kealayan, dan bukan bermaksud SARA sama sekali. Kebenaran di fict ini masih diragukan. Haha

Panca Ajriandharma (Indië/Hindia-Belanda) © Me

Putra Bayu Dirgantara (Indonesia) © Sabila Foster

.

.

' _Ironi'_

.

 _Special belated for_ _ **Pancasila Day**_

.

.

Panca bergerak gelisah, apalagi ketika sadar si kepala tulip itu datang bersama Honda Kiku ke upacara bendera mereka. Ini hanya upacara merayakan hari Pancasila, kenapa kedua orang itu harus datang?

Dan juga, kenapa dia jadi ikutan duduk di tenda. Bukan berdiri panasan di lapangan. Sangat tidak adil sekali kan. Para pegawai negeri biasa dilapangan sedangkan atasan duduk nyaman di tenda. Toh sama-sama manusia. Kalau dipikir, untuk apa ada 'Kemanusiaan yang adil dan beradab' kalau disini kemanusiaan pun tidak ada.

Satu jam kemudian upacara selesai dengan teramat khidmat, setidaknya itu yang dikatakan _boss_ mereka. Tidak lihat banyak kursi kosong di tenda, banyak menteri justru sibuk mengobrol dan mengeluh panas sambil kipasan. Apanya yang khidmat kalau berisik seperti di pasar.

"Kau kenapa, Nca?"

" _Ngga_. Aku mau keluar dulu."

 _Indië_ berjalan menuju parkiran dan meraih sepedanya. Kemudian menoleh dan mendapati Putra tengah menuntun sepeda mengikutinya.

"Heh, balik sana ke kantor! _Ngapain_ ikutan?"

"Gunakan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar, Panca―pekerjaanmu lalu bagaimana? Kau sendiri kabur meninggalkannya, bukan? Kau ingin kabur?"

" _Pengen_ beli es, kamu balik ajah _deh_ ke kantor."

"Tidak, Panca." Putra masih bersikukuh mengikuti kayuhan sepeda Panca ke tengah kota. Mengabaikan rasa panas yang menyengat di kepala. Keadaan perkotaan sungguh menyiksa.

200 meter mereka tempuh ke sebuah warung es tak jauh dari gedung kenegaraan. Sama-sama memakirkan sepeda di dekat warung. Namun Panca makin mempercepat langkah meninggalkan Putra, tidak menghiraukan panggilan memintanya memelankan langkah.

Setelah memesan dua gelas es dawet dan dua mangkuk bakso Panca duduk di salah satu meja kosong di kedai. Diikuti Putra yang langsung menempati bangku didepannya, masih terengah hanya untuk menyusul pemuda berambut hitam ini.

"Panca, kamu ini kenapa? Marah tanpa alasan?"

"Aku tidak marah." elak Panca mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain, tepat ke sebuah meja berisi beberapa pemuda kuliahan yang asik bersendau gurau.

"Anu, mas―permisi." kedua pemilik kepala berbeda gaya rambut itu bersamaan menoleh pada asal suara. Seorang pemuda berpakaian rapi tersenyum pada mereka. Dibalas senyuman pula oleh Putra dan senyum singkat Panca. "Boleh, aku duduk disini? Mejanya penuh."

"Oh ya, silahkan." Putra terlihat senang mempersilahkan pemuda itu duduk disampingnya. Mungkin karena mereka jarang berinteraksi dengan warga sendiri karena pekerjaan membuat Putra terlihat sangat bahagia bisa berkomunikasi dengan salah satu penduduknya.

"Maaf ya, mas. Aku _nggangu_."

"Tidak apa, santai saja."

Detik kemudian pesanan mereka datang.

"Kuliah? Atau sudah bekerja?" tiba-tiba Putra bertanya di sela meminum esnya.

"Kuliah mas, di kampus _deket_ sini."

" _Kok_ sendirian? Itu teman satu kampus, bukan?"

"Hehehe... Iya mas. Tapi aku kan bukan kelompok mereka, ya _males_ kalau harus gabung."

Dahi Panca mengernyit bingung, "emang kenapa kalau bukan kelompoknya? Kalian _temen_ kan? Satu universitas."

"Iya _sih_. Tapi sekarang temenan kan biasanya kelompokan. Kalau bukan kelompok mainnya mana boleh gabung."

Panca mendengus. "Lho mas inget kan, di Pancasila ada 'Persatuan Indonesia' kalau begitu udah _gak_ bisa disebut satu _donk_."

"Lah mas, Pancasila ajah aku yakin mereka cuman _apal_ dua-tiga sila _doank_."

Dada Panca nyeri. Sungguh. '―hanya hapal satu-dua sila saja'? Yang benar saja! dikira membuat per-sila itu tidak sulit, ribet apalagi harus terus berhati-hati tidak diketahui para orang Jepang. Sekarang diabaikan begitu saja. Panca yakin, artis boyband dari negara Im Yong Soo lebih mereka hapal.

.

"Sekarang mau kemana, Nca?"

" _Nyari_ mesjid, sholat lah _pekok_!"

Putra bersungut kesal mendengar perkataan Panca. Sudah berapa kali dia bicara soal menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar? Percuma kan memiliki bahasa sendiri tapi yang digunakan bahasa antah brantah justru kadang bahasa si Willem mereka gunakan.

Masih mengekori Panca yang melangkah terlampau cepat, Putra sampai harus melempar sepatunya dan berhasil mengenai kepala si pemuda hingga Panca berbalik untuk meraih pergelangan tangannya. Harus ada kekerasan dulu baru Panca sadar. Dasar!

"Sholatnya entar ajah napa! Kerjaan kita masih banyak."

"Kan bisa entar, gampanglah."

"Jangan gitu! Lo mau kabur dari tanggung jawab?"

Melihat ada keributan dari dua gadis yang satu berkerudung dan satunya tidak membuat Panca yang kesabarannya diatas batas mendekati mereka sambil berteriak agak keras.

"Ada apa nih?"

Otomatis kedua gadis itu menoleh padanya.

"Gak ada apa-apa mas, bukan urusan masnya kok."

Sebelah mata Panca menyipit tak suka dengan tanggapan salah satu dari keduanya.

"Ahahaha... Kita hanya ingin membantu." kata Putra menyela, tawanya terdengar hambar ketika merasakan pergelangannya digenggam erat. Situasinya tidak bagus.

"Mas mau mbantu apa nggangu kita?"

"Untuk apa kami menggangu kalian? Kita kan sama-sama penduduk Indonesia."

"Wahahaha tumben banget ada warga sini yang sebegitu pedulinya sama warga lain! Kirain mereka itu bakal masa bodo sama sesama warganya dan cuman jadi penonton ajah."

"Mba―"

"Udah donk... Kok malah bertengkar," salah satu dari mereka yang berkerudung menyela obrolan menjurus pertengkaran. "Maaf ya mas, temen aku emang lagi emosi."

"Aku juga lagi emosi biasa ajah." bisikan pela Panca entah tertuju pada siapa masih bisa didengar Putra. Membuatnya mengerti mengapa lelaki ini sedari bertingkah tidak biasa.

"Ya udah aku sholatnya entar ajah. Kita kerjain tugasnya sekarang." Setelah berpamitan mereka bersamaan melenggang meninggalkan Putra yang berniat menghentikan dua gadis tadi namun dihentikan Panca.

"Tapi, Nca. Perempuan tadi ingin sholat, tapi dilarang temannya. Kita harus memberi tahu mereka."

"Untuk apa? Kita juga ingin membantu tapi ditanggepi gitu. Percuma, Put. Mungkin sila pertama kudu diganti setelah ini."

Putra membuka mulut ingin menyela tapi diurungkan karena sadar perkataannya percuma dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Apanya yang saling menghormati antar umat beragama."

.

Setelah mendapat pesan dari salah satu menterinya, Putra dan Panca segera kembali ke gedung. Katanya ada rapat mendadak bersama gubernur si Jaka.

Seperti biasa banyak kursi kosong bergelimpang di ruangan. sang _Indië_ mendecih melihatnya.

"Oh karena Pancasila ya, Nca."

Panca bergeming, dahi makin dalam mengkerut membaca laporan kenegaraan. Lantas pemuda bermanik lema itu mendesah lelah. Perkataannya tidak diacuhkan.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu, Panca. Tapi kita hanya sebuah negara yang dituntut untuk terus mengikuti modernisasi dan dampaknya sekarang. Mereka lebih tertarik dengan segala milik negara lain daripada negara sendiri. Perubahan, Nca."

"Ya, perubahan yang dilakukan oleh warga dan pemerintahannya. Tapi yang disalahkan negaranya. Sungguh, ironi sekali wargamu."

"Panca!" suara Putra meninggi, dia tidak suka gaya bahasa Panca satu ini. "Tidak seperti itu juga."

"Tidak bagaimana? Pancasila yang hanya lima saja mereka tidak hapal. Aku bertaruh mereka tidak mungkin hapal undang-undang dasar kecuali dipaksa. Siapa yang merubah? Tiap sekolah juga sekarang mulai meniadakan Pramuka. Terkikis sudah nasionalisme negaramu, Put." Kacamata dilepas dan diletakkan diatas meja, lalu Panca memutar kepala ke arah Putra disampingnya. Menunjukkan raut tegang padanya. "Sekarang harus bagaimana? Kamu ajah selama ini cuman nurut pemerintahan."

Putra menunduk mendengar segala ucapan Panca yang terlalu jujur. Ya dia tahu, sangat tahu lebih dari siapapun bagaimana keadaan negaranya yang tidak jarang membuat sang Indonesia pun merasa miris.

"Yang hapal paling setengah doank, Put. Aku jamin." tiba-tiba kepala Putra merasakan ada tepukan beberapa kali, membuatnya mendongkak dan bertemu pandang dengan mata biru lautan tak berlensa. "Tapi seenggaknya _masih_ ada yang mau menghargaimu. Jangan sedih. Oke?"

Senyuman tersungging di wajah Indonesia. Semoga saja apa yang dikatakan Panca benar dan akan terus begitu sampai kapanpun.

.

.

.

 **EnD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n:**

SELAMAT HARI PANCASILA! -telat berapa hari? Semingguan ya?

Maaf gak bisa ditulis tiap per-sila nya. Saya bingung mau bagaimana lagi. Hahaha...


End file.
